This World and the Next
by Neko.Yuki.Onna
Summary: Unsure what to do, after meeting the love of his life again. Levi will do anything in his power so that they will be together in this life and the next. I suck at summaries.. Sorry. HIATUS SINCE 6/5/15 LOOK AT CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE DETAILS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Roars could be heard far off into the distance, Levi, using his 3D maneuver gear to quickly by pass the forest, trying to reach his destination. Not far from him, followed Mikasa an Armin; who were desperately trying to find Eren. During their expedition they had gotten separated from the brunette, when a titan had appeared from out of nowhere in the forest. Silver eyes scanned around, once the raven haired male landed on one of the tree branches. _Tsk, where did this brat go off to. _Thinking to himself as the Armin and Mikasa landed on the opposite sides of Levi.

"Do you see him anywhere, Corporal?" The blonde said to him while his icy blue eyes scanned the area as well. The raven haired female grew impatient about to move on ahead with her maneuver gear, Levi, had moved his right arm in front of her. "Wait..." The raven male said, from the corner of his eyes he could see that the female wasn't in any mood to hear what he had to say. "I know you are worried..I desperately want to find him as-" Levi being cut off as another loud roar can be heard off into the distance. Without saying to each other, they took off all together in the direction where they had heard the sound.

_Fuck_.

Thinking to himself in hoping that nothing had happen to his precious brunette. They had spent so much time together and wanted nothing more than to be with him. His eyes widen slightly upon spotting some crimson liquid smear against one of the trees, which the trio had just passed. Feeling a tug upon his chest, Levi, used the gas of his gear to go on ahead of the raven haired female and the blonde male.

_Eren, where the fuck are you!_

The corporal was yelling to himself in his mind. The worry was clouding his vision, almost crashing into an upcoming tree branch, coming back to his senses; the branch barely missed him but scrapped up against his left cheek bone. Not even caring about the small cut that was mad on his cheek; Levi continued to move on forward till something else had caught his eye. Something waving in the air like some sort of flag, it was green. The raven girl swopping pass him as it had caught her attention as well, quickly grabbing it with in her small hand and stopped against the side of trunk of the tree. Her eyes widen slightly, the piece of the green fabric which had looked like a flag within the distance had belonged to a cloak. It had gotten snagged between the branches of the tree.

"Oi, Mikasa..." The raven male said trying to ignore the green fabric with in her fingers, "We have to move on ahead." Seeing her looking back at him, nodding slightly then kicked off of the tree trunk and moved on ahead. He had notice the look in her eyes and so did Armin. "We'll find him, Mikasa..." Armin said trying to hold back the worry in his voice but you could still hear it. Swiftly passing by more and more trees, you notice the damage even more. Broken branches upon more broken branches and more blood. The raven male's heart started to race in panic, using more gas off his gear to gain more speed, passing the raven female and the blonde male. He had never been more scared in his entire life, slowly he felt like his world was starting to fall apart. Not knowing what he would do if Eren was no longer in his life anymore.

_Eren!_

_Eren!_

The corporal couldn't contain himself and called out for his love, "Eren!" Calling out for him as loudly as he could. "Eren!" Now Mikasa and Armin join him while they called out for their best friend. Landing again on another tree branch that looked out into the open field, silver eyes widen in disbelief, something laying on the ground slumped over covered in blood. Using his maneuver gear, Levi took off towards the body on the ground. Running desperately as fast as he could, "Eren!" Then got down on his knees, feeling that his world had completely shattered and fallen apart. Carefully pulling the brunette into his arms, looking down as his silver eyes slowly began to water. His eyes were clouded because of the tears in his eyes, his eyes shut tightly as tears began to roll down.

"L..l-levi.."

Hearing the brunette call out his name, the raven's eyes shot back open looking down at emerald ones, which look so weak in faded. "Shh..Eren don't speak.. Everything will be okay.." Levi said while more tears began to fall, not really able to see Eren's hand weakly move up and slightly brush against his cheek. Then raven gently grasped his hand and held it against his cheek. "I..I-I'm.. s..sorry.. L..l-levi.." The brunette said weakly before he started to cough up blood. The raven's eyes widen more, while Mikasa and Armin watched helplessly on what was happening to their best friend. Blood had been pouring out of Eren's back, somehow getting impaled in the back with his own weapon after fighting another titan that had appeared where Eren.

"Eren.." Then raven said trying to fight back the lump in his throat while feeling this pain in his chest, watching his love suffer. Trying not to hold him so tightly. "P..please don't leave me alone.. Don't leave me here alone.. I..I.. don't know..what..i do without you.." His silver eyes kept locked in his love's emerald ones. Eren smiled as best as he could up to the raven, "..I..i..ll always..be with you.. T..his.. world.. a..and.. t..he.. next.." He started to cough out more blood, emerald eyes slowly started to close.

"I love you, Eren! Please don't leave me!" The corporal called out to him, watching the brunette's eyes slightly open back up, "I..i.. l..lo..ve.." Then there was silence.

"E-eren..?"

The raven shook him slightly, in denial that the brunette had closed his eyes, "Please wake up..! Eren, don't leave me like this!" Tears started to stream down his face while he held the body of his love so closely as he screamed out not wanting to believe he was gone.

"Eren!"

His eyes shot open, panting in cold sweat, while looking up at the ceiling then franticly looking around recollecting he was in his room. The raven male slowly sat up in his bed, holding his hand to his chest, trying to get his breathing back to normal. _That dream again.._ Slowly moving his legs to his chest, hugging them closely and buried his face within his knees. _It's the third time this week._ Slowly unballing and laying back on his bed, he reached for his phone to check the time. "Tsk..it's only 6am.." A faint sigh escaped his lip, glancing back up at the ceiling, laying there for a couple of seconds more before slowly getting out of bed. "I guess I should start getting ready.." Slipping out of bed, out of his soft blankets and his feet touching the cold floor of his room and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Turing on the water for his shower and waiting for the water to be semi hot, before he started to strip out of his black pj pants and bluish boxers. His body tone for a 17 year old senior high school student, while moving under the shower head letting the water runoff of his back. A sigh escaped his lips while trying to relax himself, then reached for the shampoo, putting a good amount in his hand and started to soap up his hair. Letting his hair get all soap up with bubbles before slowly rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Then grabbed for the soap and started to lather up his body his neck all the way down to his feet, before standing back under the shower head to rinse off the soap. Levi stood there under the water for a couple minutes more before turning of the water off.

_Eren.._

His mind went back to the dream he had not too long around, while he stood there in the tub and water dripped down like the rain. Levi shook his head snapping back into reality and reached for a towel drying himself off before wrapping it around his waist. Stepping out of the tub, leaving the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to start on some coffee. After getting the pot to start making some coffee, the raven male headed back to his room to get dressed into his school uniform. Once he was in his room, from the corner of his eye, he saw that his phone was flashing light blue color. Light blue which was for Hajin. "What does she want this early." He said to himself before picking up his phone to read the text.

**Hajin: **Hiiii~ Good Morning!

Blinking some at the text, he knew Hajin was a morning person but he didn't expect her to be up this early. Well he should of known, they have been friends since his Freshman year at Kyojin High.

**Levi: **What do you want four-eyes?

**Hajin: **Awh.. Why are you always so grumpy in the mornings?

**Levi: **Should know by now. Anyways what do you want?

**Hajin: **Well I was wondering if you could take my shift today at the flower shop?

_Fuck.. _

**Levi: **Are you fucking kidding me? This is the 3rd time this week four-eyes.

**Hajin: **I know. I know. But something came up and Erwin can't do it because of relatives.

**Levi: **Fuck.. Fine I'll do it but you owe me, four eyes.

**Hajin: **Yay~ Thank you and no worries, hunny. I will ;3

Sighing lightly while staring at the text, "The fuck.. Well whatever, it beats being home alone anways." Tossing his phone back onto the bed , grabbing for his uniform and a pair of his boxers. He slipped off the towel and started to put on his uniform, which was a simple white button shirt and black pants. Now being fully dressed, he went back to check on his phone and saw the time. _Shit! 730!_ Time ended up flying by, he had no time now to eat anything for the morning. The raven tossed his phone into his bag, having to turn off the coffee pot and went towards the door. Slipping his shoes on and headed out after quickly locking the door.

Not even sure if he was going to make it on time because he usually takes the bus to school. Normally is a 15 minute for the bus to get there and another 20 minutes to get to the campus. Well lucky for him the bus was already there by the time he reached the bus stop and quickly got on. The next 20 minutes went buy quickly and the bus stopped right in front of the school. As soon as he stepped out of the bus there to greet him was the four-eyed brunette and a young captain American Erwin. "Levi~" Said the brunette and glommed him happily with giggles. Erwin tried his best not to laugh, seeing the irritated look on Levi's face.

"Will you get the fuck off of me?" The raven said while trying to pry her off of him. Hajin moved off of Levi, she knew it got him mad but did that to try to cheer him up. "What's the matter hunny?" Both Erwin and Hajin knew something was off about him. "Had the dream again?" Said the young captain America. Levi shot a look at the both of them and signed lightly, "Yea, yea.. Let's get going and get this day over with." Upon hearing the school bell the trio entered their school.

**~.~.~.~**

The school day ended for the raven male, his day went okay like it always did. Attended his classes, hung out with the four eyes and Captain America during lunch and dealing with the Kendo Club. Leaving school grounds now he headed towards the Maria Flower Shop. Taking out his phone to check the time; he was going to make it on time it was only 3:30 and the shift didn't start till 4. Taking his time walking, the raven remember he never had his coffee this morning, so he took a detour, to the small Sina coffee shop not too far from the Flower shop. The line wasn't too long, not really into anything sweet and had ordered his usual drink; just straight black coffee.

While leaving the coffee shop, Levi, held his coffee careful not to spill while his free hand went to open the door. A young brunette male not really paying attention because he was looking down had bumped into the raven male which had caused the coffee to spill a little and burn him. "Hey brat! Watch where the fuck you're going!" Hearing the raven male, then brunette turned around, his emerald eyes caught silver ones. Silver eyes widening slightly as the coffee cup slowly slipped out of his hand and splashed everywhere on him and the brunette. "E..eren?.." The Raven male said to himself.

_I'll always be with you.. This world and the next.._

**Author Note: So um.. this is my first fanfic.. And I do believe it sucks. As you can tell I'm not very descriptive. This is only the first chapter out of I'm not sure how many. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The brunette blinking quietly while his emerald eyes were still gazing into silver ones, "How do you know my name?"

_Fucking hell.._ The raven haired male thought while looking over at the other male. This definitely was Eren. The messy brown hair. The beautiful emerald eyes. The wonderful tan skin of his. It was Eren the love from his previous live back when he was Corporal of the Survey Corp. Levi couldn't help to continue to gaze at the male before him but hearing him speak brought him back into.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The brunette asked him while studying the face of the raven male.

_So I'm guessing he doesn't remember me.._ Levi felt a turn in his stomach, it hurt that Eren didn't remember him. But then again Erwin and Hanji didn't remember him at first either. Then the raven male shook his head lightly.

"Sorry about that. You don't know me but I know of you. I heard you were transferring to Kyojin High and I was the senior assigned to show you around once you started." The raven male lied but the other male didn't need to know.

Eren stayed quiet for a few moments before opening his mouth again, "They never said anything to me about that." Having a puzzled look on his face.

"It was a last minute thing. So I'm stuck with you for a week, brat." He lied again before looking down at his watch to check the time. _Shit.._ Seeing that it was almost time for his shift to start. "I have to get going. Just met me out at the front the day you start and I'll show you around. So you better not be late." Levi turned around quickly before leaving the boy and heading to the direction of the flower shop.

~.~.~

The first couple of hours of Levi's shift at Maria's flower shop flew by rather quickly; all he had was like half an hour left to go. Customers showed up here and there; the raven male sometimes didn't have to do much when it came to making a bouquet. Sometimes they only asked him for a single flower, but Levi still dressed it up beautifully. After the customer left the raven male felt his phone go off, pulling it out of his back pocket and pushing in his pass code seeing that it was a message from Hanji. "Tsk..it's her again." Then he opened the message.

**Hanji: Heeey~ how is the shift going?**

Sighing faintly he quickly pushed the buttons of his phone.

**Levi: It's like whatever.. You still owe me, four eyes.**

**Hanji: As grumpy as ever I see. Well I'll just call you after the shift is over? Okay? And I will not take no for an answer~**

His eyes narrowed while staring down at the screen of his phone, "She's such a pain.."

**Levi: Fine, whatever..**

**Hanji: Yay~ Talk to you later hun~**

After seeing Hanji's last text, Levi just slipped his phone back into his back pocket upon hearing the bell ring seeing that the door opened.

"Welcome to Maria's Flower shop. How may I-"

The raven male didn't finish the last part once his silver eyes met up with familiar emerald ones, biting his lower lip slightly trying to fight back a smile, but Levi couldn't help but to gaze into his eyes once more. Feeling his heart pound a bit hard against his chest, so badly he just wanted to pull the brunette into his arms. Just hold him closely and not want to ever let him go.

"Well fancy meeting you again." Eren said softly once he walked up to the front counter towards the raven male.

Sighing softly the silver eyed male broke his gaze from the other male, "What are you stalking me now, brat?"

The emerald eyed male let out a soft laugh before shaking his head lightly, "Maybe, I am?"

Levi bit down on his lip more trying to fight back another smile that wanted to escape, "But no, seriously. How can I help you? Need flowers for you girlfriend?" Though he did wonder if Eren did have someone already in this life.

Blinking some, while shaking his head once more and letting out a sadly sigh, Eren glanced away trying to hide the pain in his eyes, "I'm actually here to get flowers for my mom.. Today is well.. The anniversary of her death.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Levi said quietly, he honestly didn't know what else to say. _So in this life he lost his mother too.._ He thought to himself while seeing the expression on Eren's face. It hurt him to see him like that, though they had just met again in this life. He wanted Eren to be happy. "Wait here. I'll be back." The raven male said after seeing the other male nod slightly, he went to the back room.

While in the back, he bit his lip again wondering what kind of bouquet he should make for Eren's mother. Trying to figure out what kind of flower the brunette's mother would have liked, while he was looking at the different flowers that surround him. Roses would honestly be a little too common and shook his head to that. Levi went to the table at the back, taking out a light red transparent wrapping paper along with a red ribbon while continuing to think what flower he should use.

Looking behind him into the other room, he wondered what Eren was thinking and how long has it been since his mother had passed away. The raven male knew how the brunette's pervious live was; not many people liked him because he was a titan shifter. But Levi on the other hand had seen behind that and had spent so much time with him. It had gone from just being Corporal and subordinate to lovers, but now things were different because Eren didn't remember him nor of their past life it seems.

Going back to the bouquet now, he finally figured out how he was going to make it after taking four white lilies with red going down in the middle of them and added a couple of baby's breath along with it. Slowly wrapping the lilies and the baby's breath around the wrapping then grabbing the red ribbon, tying it around the bouquet and into a bow. Proud of the work he had put into the bouquet, Levi, smiled to himself before bringing the flowers into his arms and headed back to the front.

Seeing that Eren still had that sad expression on his face, the raven male gently set the bouquet front of the other male. Watching that emerald eyes light up after seeing the flower, the brunette slowly wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater.

"This... this is really beautiful…" Levi heard the male say and watched his hand reach up to his back pocket, pulling out his wallet, "How much is it?"

The silver eyed male shook his head slightly before letting out a gentle smile, "It's on the house, kid."

Emerald eyes widen slightly, "A..are you sure?"

Levi nodded slightly without saying anything, watching as he put his wallet away and slowly picking up the lily bouquet into his arms.

Silver eyes noticing the expression on the other male change, it had gone from being a frown to a sweet and sincere smile. Levi's eyes had locked onto the other male once more because Eren had smiled; that loving smile that he had fallen in love with. And there it was right in front of him; that wonderful smile. _Beautiful.. just beautiful.._ He thought to himself.

"T-thank you so much.." Eren said happily while an even bigger smile towards the raven male and then he blinked some, "Come to this of it.. I never got your name."

"Levi" The flouriest said to him.

"Well thank you again, Levi.." The emerald male said softly before bowing to him lightly and turned to leave the shop.

Levi's eyes slowly watching the other male leave towards the door and his hand just grabbed for the doorknob, but then seeing that he looked back at him and let go of the door going back to him.

"Hey Levi.. I know we just met and all.. but will you come with me to my mother's grave?" The brunette asked him rather shyly as his eyes glances towards the side.

Taken back by what Eren had asked him, he didn't know what to say; his shift was almost done for the day. _Should I tag along..?_He started to think to himself again wondering if he should or should not.

"Well my shift doesn't end till another 10 more minutes and I have to wait till the next person comes… Do you mind waiting, Brat?" The flouriest said while watching emerald eyes glance back at him and widen slightly.

"R-really? I don't mind waiting at all." The brunette said with a gentle smile towards the raven male.

Levi was about to say something again when the door to the flower shop opened again, making the little bell ring and came in a young red headed teen with pig-tails running towards him, "Big bro!" The female said happy while hugging the raven male happily.

Almost falling to his rear but caught his balance trying to pry the female off of him, "Oi, get off of me you brat!"

"Isabel, get off of Levi before you crush him to death.." Another voice came from the front of the store, a young male with dirty blonde hair said while closing the door behind him.

Isabel whined lightly before slowly letting go of Levi, "But I don't really get to see big bro much these days.. Every time his shift is over he just ups and leaves." The red headed female pouted before seeing an unknown male in front of her."Oh? And who might you be? Are you big bro's boyfriend?" The emerald eyed female said over to the emerald male; whose cheeks now became all flustered and started to wave his arms around lightly.

"N-no it's nothing like that!" Eren said now nervously since he was put on the spot, "We just met today. I had just transferred to Kyojin High and Levi is going to be showing me around.."

Levi's eyes glared over at the red headed female, while Eren looked away nervously now unsure what to even say.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Well if you're not taken will you like to be my boyfriend?" The emerald eyed female said while slowly scooting over to the brunette now seeing that he was getting more flustered when she nudged him lightly.

"We're leaving now." The raven male snapped, while moving from the counter, taking a hold of Eren's hand quickly, dragging him along while leaving the flower shop.

"I think you went a little too far there, Isabel.." The light brown hair male said while walking up to her after watching the two leave, hearing the door of the flower shop slam shut and the bell chimed hard like it was about to break off from the top of the door.

The red headed female snickered lightly and shook her head some, "I was only joking Farlan. Just trying to get a reaction out of, big bro. And that was just prefect." She said with a smile while looking over at the male.

In which Farlan just shook his head and headed towards the back.

~.~.~

Going down the street, the raven male continued to drag the brunette male with him, lost in his thoughts not hearing the Eren was calling out to him.

"Levi!" The emerald eyed male would call out to him, "You can let go of my hand now. Y-you're kind of hurting me..."

Hearing the other male say that, Levi, stopped and let go of his hand slowly, "O-oh sorry about that…", He said quietly towards Eren while his silver eyes glance to the side.

"What was that just now? You just dragged me out of there without a warning.." The younger male said while looking at the older one a little worried.

"It's nothing, brat. Just Isabel can be too much sometimes." The older male said a little annoyed from what had happen earlier.

"Oh well if you say so then. I won't bug you about it." Eren said while lightly rubbing at his left hand because Levi had gripped it a little too hard when they had left Maria's Flower shop.

The raven male cursed at himself for hurting Eren, in which he didn't mean to, but even though he had just met the younger male. Levi just wanted him to himself and to protect him along with making him happy.

"Levi?" Eren called out to him softly.

The other male just hummed in response.

"Did you still want to go with me? Of course you don't have to though."

"Of course I'll go with you. I did say so earlier."

Levi watched as Eren's eyes light up some and smile again warmly towards him, "Come on then. Let's go." He heard the younger male say before following him down the street.

As he continued to follow the younger male, Levi, wanted to hold his hand again, but gently this time. Not like before, he felt bad for accidently hurting him. I really didn't want to be like how he was to Eren in the previous life; how he had to beat the crap out of Eren in front of everyone to show that he was in control. It was all honestly just to protect him from being killed just because he was a shifter. Walking behind the younger male towards the cemetery, the raven male was quietly lost in his thoughts.

_It had been months after the incident, when the Corporal had beaten Eren at his court hearing and claiming he would kill him if he ever lost control as a titan again. Standing in front of the brunette's door, even though it was the middle of the night and everyone was already asleep, the short male couldn't seem to. Every time when it was just him and Eren alone, the younger male would try his best to avoid him or flinch when the older male would get close. It was starting to annoy him that he couldn't have a conversation with the emerald eyed brat without feeling the tension in the air. _

_The raven male didn't even know if the younger male was even wake or asleep, but here he was standing outside of his door. Lifting up his right hand to the door and knocked softly but still loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear. "Oi, brat. Are you awake? It's Levi."He would call out and waited for a response; got nothing but silence back. _

_A faint sigh would escape his lips lightly. It is not weird at all going into one of my subordinates' room in the middle of the night. He thought to himself. Yup, it is not weird at all just standing out here like a fucking creeper._

_Not even caring anymore, the Corporal placed his right hand on the knob before slowly turning it and opening the door slightly. As soon as he did, he felt a rush of cold air hit his face and the flame from his lantern flicker some when he pushed the door open more, slowly slipping inside and closing the door behind him. Looking forward upon the sleeping teen, he saw that Eren was curled up slightly into a ball; his blanket was half way on him and half way on the ground._

_Shaking his head slightly, while quietly walking over to the table by the bedside and gently placed the lantern on the middle of it. Taking a hold of the blanket, Levi, moving it from the frame of the teen before dusting it some getting the dirt off since part of it was on the floor, then he would drape the blanket back over the boy. Watching him uncurl slightly and wrap himself within the covers, seeing his chest steadily raise and fall. Looking upon the teen's sleeping face and strands of his hair was above his eyes, the raven male couldn't help but to brush the strands of his hair away from his face. A small smile would appear on his lips as he saw more of the sleeping teen's face as he looked so peaceful. Cute. He thought to himself as his smile would grow a bit wider._

_Lost in his thoughts, the corporal didn't notice his subordinate stir some in his bed and his eyes open sheepishly looking right at him. He was trying to figure out when his attraction started towards the younger male._

"_C-corporal?"_

_Snapping out of his thoughts, blinking as his silver eyes gazed upon emerald ones, "Oh, did I wake you, Jeager?"_

_Levi watches as the younger male would sit up slowly and shake his head slightly._

"_What are you doing here this late? Shouldn't you be resting?" Eren would say would rubbing his left eye lightly while looking at the older male._

"_Just making my rounds to see if everyone was asleep." The raven male would lie._

"_Oh.."Eren said trying not to sound so disappointed watching as he would turn his back to him._

_A faint sigh would escape the corporal's lips before turning back to the younger male and moving to sit on his bed, his hand would reach out to him but pulls it back once he saw the teen close his eyes and flinch slightly. He frowned._

"_Do you hate me, Eren?"He said in soft tone._

_Watching as the teen would open his eyes again before shaking his head once more, "I.. I could never hate you, Corporal. Yes, sure you beat me to a pulp in front of everyone, but it doesn't mean I hate you…" The young male would say softly. "You are humanity's strongest. I look up to you and admire you. I've always wanted to be strong just like you. I want to protect the people I love, like Armin and Mikasa. Which is why I went through all that training to join the Survey Corp and to learn more from you, Corporal." He said before biting his lower lip slightly while looking away. "But then all this had to happen... People being afraid of me now that I'm a titan shifter... I wouldn't blame you if you had to kill me because I had gotten out of control again... I still can't believe I attacked Mikasa..." Eren said quietly before closing his eyes trying to fight back his tears. _

"_Levi"_

"_Huh?" The brunette said before opening his eyes once more, his emerald eyes were all glassy as they water up and a single tear slowly fell from his right eye._

"_Just call me, Levi, when it's just you and me." The raven male would say before gently wiping the tear from the younger's face with his thumb, "And I wouldn't be able to… if you did lose control... I don't have the confidence to do so…" Averting his eyes away from the younger male._

"_W-wait, what…? I.. I don't understand… That is so unlike you, Cor- I-I mean Levi.." Eren said as his eyes widen slightly._

_Rolling his eyes slightly while silver ones gazed back at emerald ones, the older male gently took a hold of the younger's chin before leaning in slowly and presses his lips against the brunette's, kissing him lightly. Feeling soft lips against his, Levi, wanted to deepen the kiss but he just pulled back slowly and admired the look of his subordinate._

"_Do you understand now, brat?"_

_Emerald eyes were widen slightly, while there was a dark pink flush across his cheeks while his right hand slowly move to his lips. Shyly shocked, looking into admiring silver eyes, the younger nodded while slowly wrapping his arms around the older, pulling him close for another kiss._

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you, Eren."Levi whispers against his lips, before closing the gap between them while smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Tears start to stream down the younger's eyes as he slowly closes them while whimpering lightly against the Corporal's lips. The raven's tongue lightly brushes against the brunette's lower lip asking for entrance, in which the younger allowed him by slowly opening his mouth. Not a second later, his tongue slips into Eren's mouth, exploring every single inch of it before their tongues start to fight for dominance in which the raven won. Pulling the younger closer, deepening the kiss more, his fingers were lost in the brunette's locks as well as Eren's hand was slowly brushing under the corporal's undercut. _

_Needing to breathe, both males pull apart unwillingly, as a trail of saliva connected their lips while panting lightly against each other's lips. The younger's eyes slowly open, glossy green eyes gazing upon stormy silver ones, when the corporal rested his forehead against the younger's. _

"_Levi…"_

"Levi."

Coming back to reality, seeing worried emerald eyes looking at him and shook his head lightly.

"I was calling for you for 5 minutes but I got nothing back. Are you okay?" Eren asked him sounding worried.

"I'm fine. Got lost in my train of thought." Levi answered him quickly.

"Oh. Well we are here already. Just have to walk down this path and we'll see my mom." The younger said before slowly walking up the path and Levi follows right behind him. A few moments later Eren had stopped and the raven male moved to stand right next to him. Looking down at a small headstone:

_Carla Jeager_

_Loving Wife and Mother._

Levi watches the younger male crouch down in front of the grave, while still carrying the bouquet of Lilies in his arm and using his free hand to dust off the grave a bit.

"It's been a while since I've been here…"

"What happen?"

"After giving birth to me, suddenly my mom got sick… She had her good days along with her bad ones… Over the years she was starting to get worse, even with my dad being a doctor there was nothing that he could do. She passed away after I had turned 9 and it just killed my father. He buried himself within his work. Then me along with my adopted sister, moved to live with our best friend and his grandfather…" The younger said while gently clutching the lilies closely against him while looking down towards the ground.

Unsure what to say the older teen just stood there looking down at the younger one while keeping him company.

"Did you know that Lilies was her favorite flower? So I was actually really happy that you made this for her." Eren said softly while gently placing the bouquet next to the headstone. "I'm sure she really appreciates you doing this. You are honestly my first friend here now that I've come back to Trost."

Taken back by what the brunette said, the raven male tried his best to fight back yet another smile, but it slightly seeped through.

"Glad I was able to help, kid."

Eren smiled sincerely up towards Levi before looking back at his mother's grave, "I'll make sure to come and visit you soon. Maybe Levi can come with me again. I love and miss you so much, mom…" He said softly while slowly brushes his hand across his mother's name on the headstone before standing back up and looking back over to the silver eyed male.

"Let's get going?"

Levi just nodded in response, following the younger male as they leave the grave site.

Once leaving the cemetery, it was already dark; time had flown by rather quickly while the two males were together. Emerald eyes quietly glace up at the starry night sky while walking along side Levi.

"I wonder if… us meeting up twice on the same day has a meaning?" The younger asked while his eyes slowly averted towards the other male.

Blinking some at his question, silver eyes slowly move to meet emerald ones looking back at him, "Who knows?" _It's just fate, brat… _Levi thought to himself quietly.

"It's just I feel like…" The younger would stop walking while his eyes glace back up towards the sky then shook his head slightly before looking down. "It's nothing… I should get home before it gets more late than it already is."

Levi about to say something but kept his mouth shut and just nodded once more, "I'll walk you home."

"It's just up ahead. A small apartment complex along the way. I live there with my father who is currently away on business." Eren said while slowly walking towards home.

The raven male slowly following behind, while lost in his thoughts once more. _Why can't I just hold you in my arms again…? You feel something don't you, Eren? Why did it have to fucking be this way…?_

"Oh before I forget. Did you want to trade numbers since we do have to meet up?" The brunette said while stopping in front of the apartment complex.

"Sure why not?"

In which they both unlock their phones, handing it to each other and quickly saved their numbers on it before handing them back.

"Thanks again for today, Levi." Eren said before turning to head inside.

"No problem, brat." All Levi said before heading off home, remembering that he had to talk to Hanji. In which she had blown up his phone in trying to get a hold of him. A faint sigh would escape his lips while his mind was trying to put the pieces of today together. Meeting up with Eren twice on the same day and with he is going to be going to the same high school as him. It all seems too good to be true.

So lost in his thought, the raven male didn't even notice that he had already made it back to him apartment. Taking out the keys from his bag, he quickly unlocked his door and stepped inside, while closing the door behind him, locking it. Kicking off his shoes, leaving them by the door along with leaving his keys by a nearby table and headed to his room. Tossing his bag onto his bed, he could already feel his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Quickly pulling his phone out, seeing that he was Hanji calling him, he swiped his thumb across the screen and places the phone to his ear.

"Levi~" Hanji said happily loud on the phone, "How did today go?"

A sigh would escape Levi's lips while he slumped against the wall; his mind was just going back to Eren. Unsure how to even respond back to Hanji. All this time, ever since his memories were triggered and the same reoccurring nightmares over and over again on how Eren had died right in front of his eyes. He had spent so long trying to find his beloved emerald eyed brat. Longing for him and wanting to be by his side. To feel Eren in his arms again. To be together again happily.

But fate was cruel, by bringing Eren back into his life without the memories of their pervious life. He didn't even know that he was crying till a single tear fell from his left eye.

"Levi? Is everything okay? Did something happen? Do I need to head over there with Erwin?" Hanji sounded a bit panicky as he wasn't answering her.

"I finally found him… "

_I fucking finally found you, Eren… And nothing will take you away from me now…_

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter. It's going to be a little while til i can update again. Since I lack having internet at home so im always having to go to the coffee shop or the library. So please bare with me._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this took long for me to update. I had a lot going on. And no it's going to take me a lot longer to update because my laptop decided to give out on me. I'm so very sorry that I have to make you all wait longer. I'm currently at my college computer lab posting this so that you all can read. I'm sorry if it's a bit boring.**

**Chapter 3**

Stirring some within soft black cotton covers, sliver eyes slowly open upon hearing his alarm go off on his phone. Not even remembering when he had fallen asleep, Levi, quickly pressed the dismiss button on his phone to shut off the alarm. Lying in bed quietly while staring up at his ceiling, he could hear the shower going in his bathroom upon smelling some bacon being cooked in the kitchen. Silver eyes continue to stare up at the ceiling a few moments more, before moving the covers away and crawling out of bed.

Not really minding his bare feet touching the cold floor, the cold never really bothered him anyway. The short male would stretch out lightly, hearing his bones make a pop sound, he felt stiff getting out of bed and needed to loosen up some. And we aren't talking about being stiff in the pants either. Grabbing for his phone to check the time. It was only 6:35. Then also checked to see if he had any missed text messages but nothing yet from Eren and he just tossed his phone back onto the bed after.

_Nothing from him yet… I don't even know if he is even awake yet? Or if he is even showing up today?_ Levi would sigh quietly, while silver eyes went back to his phone. _Maybe I should message him? No… I'll just wait…_

Making his way of out his room and into the hallway, Levi, was hit with a familiar scent of coffee hitting his nose. Turning the corner into the living room, he could see Hanji cooking up breakfast in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Levi~" The brunette female would chime happily towards the raven male.

"What are you making, Four-eyes?" Levi said while making his way over the kitchen counter, "Since you're in the kitchen, then Eyebrows is in the shower?"

Hanji just nodded slightly, "I'm just making some French Toast with bacon and eggs."

French Toast. Hanji always made that for him when it came to cheering him up. When it came to French Toast, no one could make them like how she could. She didn't always make them to cheer him up and it was rare when she did. Levi secretly did look forward to whenever Hanji made it.

"Sure smells great, Hanji." A voice said from behind Levi before walking right next to him, Erwin already dressed in this school uniform.

"It's almost done, why don't you go freshen up, Levi?" The brunette said.

Not saying a word and just nodding, the silver eyed male turned around and made his way over to the bathroom. Locking the door after closing it behind him; he turned on the shower before stripping off of his pj bottoms and boxers. Stepping into the tub and moving under the shower head, the water ran through his hair and down his back, Levi, closed his eyes as his mind wandered to last night.

"_I finally found him…"_

_The line went dead._

_Levi didn't even seem to notice since his mind was still back to Eren. 10 minutes had quickly gone by and the raven male was brought back to reality once he heard banging at his front door._

"_Levi! Open up!"_

_Getting up slowly, he would just toss his phone onto his bed and went towards the front door. Upon unlocking it and swinging it open, there stood two pairs of worried eyes looking towards him seeing the hurt expression on his face._

"_What do you mean you found him?"_

"_You found Eren, Levi?"_

_The short male would just nod slightly, "But he doesn't remember…"_

_Quickly the brunette female would enter the apartment and throw her arms around Levi and pull him into a tight embrace. But the raven male didn't even bother to push the female away, he just stood there till she decided to let go of him._

"_I'm assuming we will be staying the night?" Said the blonde male while slowly trying to maneuver his way into the apartment from the door way._

"_Whatever you guys feel like doing. I don't really care… As long as you don't make a mess..." The silver eyed male would glare at his friends._

"_That was only one time, Levi! How was I supposed to know that the chocolate fountain was going to explode?!" The female said while cracking up a bit._

"_You know how hard it was to get chocolate off of my ceiling? It wasn't that fucking easy, four-eyes!" The shorter male scoffed after closing the door and locking it after the two came in._

"_The usual sleeping routine then? Hanji takes the guest room and me the living room?" Erwin would ask while setting his and Hanji's duffle bag by the small table close to the door._

"_Whatever you guys want. I'm going to sleep. Don't be too loud because I will not hesitate to kick you out." Levi said while heading back into his room with a huff._

"_We'll talk in the morning then, Levi." The tall blonde said before door closed behind the raven male._

"Big Bro?"

Then there was a soft knock against the bathroom door.

"Hanji said breakfast is ready. She told me to let you know that we'll be waiting."

"I'll be out in five."

With that, Levi, grabs for his shampoo and puts a good amount on his hand before placing it back. Slowly lathering up his hair and massaging the bubbles into his scalp. He closes his eyes before stepping under the shower head and rinses off the shampoo from his hair. Grabbing for his body soap, squeezing some into his hand and start to lather his body, from his neck all the way down to his feet. He needed to make sure every inch of him was scrubbed clean before going back under the shower head, watching all the soap rinse off. Turning off the water once he was satisfied with his cleanness, he shakes his head getting rid of the excess water and grabs for a towel, drying himself off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, the raven male had forgot to bring his uniform in with him, so he now had to walk out naked in a towel to get to him room. Knowing Hanji or Erwin would say something once he walks out into the hallway. Sighing lightly to himself, he steps out of the bathtub onto the mat, grabbing for another towel and starts to dry off his hair, before hanging the towel on his shoulders after he was done.

Unlocking the door to the bathroom and quickly opening it, Levi walks out and heads to his room hoping the no one didn't notice the he was just walking in only a towel. But luck wasn't on his side, before even reaching his room; there was a whistle right behind him once he got to the door way to his room. His eye brows furrow slightly, turning his head back, glaring at his company and seeing Erwin with his head turned away; also Farlan quickly covering Isabel's eyes with his hands.

"Shut the fuck up, Eyebrows!"

"Damn~ would you look at that~?"

"You too, Four Eyes, shut it!"

Once Levi entered his room, he slammed the door in which he was still able to hear Hanji's hyena laughter from the other side of the door. He quickly locks it, because knowing Hanji; she would just barge in without knocking and see him in all his naked glory. Sighing faintly while rubbing his temples lightly, feeling a headache coming on, trying to relax. Walking over to his drawer, pulling it open and takes out a pair of his boxers, slipping them on under the towel. Slipping off the towel since he didn't need it anymore, draping it over his chair and went into his closest, pulling out a long sleeve button shirt along with black slacks. Quickly putting on the shirt and buttoning it up but just leaves the first two unbuttoned, and then slips on his pants while tucking his shirt into it neatly.

Looking at himself in the mirror, the raven male, needed to make sure his clothes weren't wrinkled anywhere. Then he would quickly fix his hair perfectly to just how he wanted it, parted down the middle. He unbuttons the end of his sleeves and rolled it up to his elbows. "There all done." He said to himself. Looking back at the mirror, he could see his phone on his bed flash a green light and quickly went to go pick it up. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he sees that he finally received a message from Eren.

**Eren: Um.. morning? I hope this is your number, Levi.. I'll be waiting out front.**

A small smirk would appear on Levi's lips while he was slowly reading Eren's text and shakes his head lightly._ This brat would think I wouldn't have given him my actual number._ He would sigh faintly while quickly sending a reply back.

**Levi: Morning brat. Of course this is my number.. Why wouldn't it be?**

Slipping his phone into his pocket after shutting off the screen, Levi leaves his room to go join everyone at the table for breakfast. Once arriving in the living room, he could see Farlan and Isabel holding hands while sitting next to each other at the table. Watching Isabel lean against Farlan gently with a big smile on her face as he places a kiss on her cheek. A small smile would creep from his lips, seeing how the two were happy with each other in this life. _So they are dating in this life.. Would they have been together if..if I.._

"Levi, come on. It's time to eat."

"And we still need to talk about last night."

From there both Farlan's and Isabel's eyes fell on the shorter male as he moves to sit at the head of the table, with worried looks in their eyes.

"Did something happen last night, Big Bro?"

"Does it have to do with the guy you were with?"

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Levi, quickly pulls out his phone and swipes his thump across the screen, seeing he had another text.

**Eren: I dunno..? I just wanted to make sure.** **And again I appreciate you helping me.**

**Levi: Again it's no problem, brat. I'll see you in a little bit.**

Sighing lightly shutting off the screen once more to his phone, the raven haired male was now starting to feel guilty for lying to the brunette and just slipped his phone back into his pocket. Biting at his lower low lip while silver eyes slowly look up and saw four pairs of eyes looking back at him, he wasn't sure how he was going to bring up Eren now.

"…Where do I even begin?"

Taking a hold of his coffee cup by the brim carefully since the liquid inside is still piping hot and took a sip from it. Even though, Levi, had the support of his friends, he still wasn't exactly sure how to even open up to them. He was normally so closed up to himself and honestly wasn't even sure if he was ever going to find his green eyed brat again. _Really need to get this up and over with.._

As they began eating their breakfast that Hanji had woken up extra early so that she could shower and had time to make her famous fluffy delicious French Toasts for her loved ones; Levi began to tell everyone on how he and Eren came into contact. He had even told them how he had said to Eren that was the senior assigned to show him around the school for a week to meeting up again when Levi was working at the flower shop. Not even leaving out that he had practically given a bouquet of Lilies for free and that Eren invited him to go with him to visit his mother's grave.

"After all that, I walked him home. We exchanged numbers. I left home and that's when four eyes called me."

With that, the emerald eyed female scooted her chair back, quickly ran to the raven male and hugged him tightly. Glassy eyes looking up at him as she sniffled quietly.

"I'm so sorry, big bro! I-I didn't mean what I said to him! I was only joking!"

Raising his right hand, Levi, lightly brushes some of Isabel's red strands of her hair away from her face and shakes his head lightly.

"You don't have to apologize. I wasn't even mad. I'm sorry for how I acted."

The red-headed female nods lightly, before getting up slowly with a sweet smile, hugging the raven male once more and heads back to her seat next to Farlan.

"Thank you, Big Bro."

"So this Eren.." Farlan began while taking a hold of Isabel's hand softly, looking over to Levi, "You two were together in the previous life? This was after Isabel and I..you know..?"

"Eren and I were together after getting permission from Eyebrows over there."

"Yes, I did grant permission, after you had told me… You snuck into Eren's room in the middle of the night, Levi." Erwin spoke while slowly moving from the table after everyone was done eating. He collected everyone's dishes carefully before going into the kitchen to wash them.

"You did what?!" Both Farlan and Isabel said together while staring wide eyes over to the silver eyed male.

The messy-ponytailed brunette quietly starts to snicker after Erwin left, seeing the reaction of the other two at the table.

Mentally face palming himself, Levi, let out an irritated sigh while glaring over at Hanji, who was still laughing.

"Shut it, Four-eyes, you better not say a thing!"

"Fine. Fine. I won't, my adorable little midget~"

"Awwh~ But big bro, I want to know!"

Erwin came back to the table while slowly drying his hands on a small wine red towel, "Alright dishes are done. We should get going."

On that note, everyone got up from the table and went to gather up their school bags. Levi went into his room, grabbing his school bag from his computer chair. Looking at himself once more in the mirror making sure everything was still neat and left his room.

"Everyone ready?"

After they all nodded, one by one they went out Levi's door, in which Levi was the last one, quickly slipping on his shoes. Pulling out his phone from his pocket to send a quick reply to Eren.

**Levi: On my way, Brat.**

Closing the door behind him, he quickly locks it and makes his way to meet everyone out front by Erwin's car.

_Eren… Please, remember me soon…_

**_A/n: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of Eren in this chapter but he'll be back in the next one. And I've sorry that I am making you all wait. Thank you in advance for understanding._**

**_Please do review._**


	4. Author's Note

I would of posted this sooner but I really didn't have access to a computer with internet and this was posted back on Ao3 because it let's me post while I am on mobile. It's been months since I haven't been able to post anything.

This is like the second time im not able to write.. As much as I hate to say this be I'll be taking a break from writing due to dealing with personal issues that keeps me from writing. I started writing this fic to help me from being so depressed..but my depression is so bad i can't focus on my writing at all and I am so sorry that i have taking forever.. I've been trying so hard to write a new chapter but its difficult for me at the moment..

Again i am so sorry.. i just hope noone hates me.. You'll be seeing me around commenting on other fics..but my own ill come back to when im not dealing with so much..

Please don't hate me..

Also if you are going to be posting negative comments on my story don't even bother reading.. Like saying about them being in college.. if you actually read my story you would have seen it has been mention many times that they are in high school and this is a reincarnation au. So if you didn't like it you could of just kindly stopped reading and left it as is.

I'll post an update as soon as I am able too.

Again I am so sorry..

If you want to follow me I do have tumblr just look up neko-yuki-onna


End file.
